Changing Fate
by Nonimus
Summary: They probably thought no one knew, no one watched. They were wrong. She watched. She knew. Suggested V/R. OC-centric.


**A/N:** This is the second of three drabbles that I forgot to upload some time ago. It was inspired by a picture from DeviantArt and/or The Gas Station. Forgive the OC, she felt more correct to use than any canon character.

Also, Static Shock is still not belonging to me, sadly.

* * *

It wasn't easy to watch and do nothing. Say nothing. Most of the time she wanted to yell or beat some sense into them, but she didn't. She resisted every urge, until now.

Now, she knew she shouldn't. She knew she should let them sink or swim on their own. If the Powers-that-Be didn't want them together, her plan would be thwarted. Or, it would backfire terribly.

She knew that if they were supposed to be, they would get together eventually. With or without her interference. She thought—she was tempted to say that she knew—that they needed each other. She knew one loved the other—no, she hadn't looked over his shoulder, invisible, as he wrote in his journal, nor did she know where it had disappeared to that night. Honest. She'd also figured that the other loved him back. If they were meant, Fate would intervene, but…

What if Fate had made a mistake? Or, what if Fate had somehow overlooked them, forgotten?

She shook her head. There was no use debating it, now. She was set in her course. If she wasn't supposed to do this, Fate would stop her. Something would interrupt. Then again, if Fate had forgotten Virgil and Richie—or, better yet, Static and Gear, two of the world's more prominent citizens—who's to say Fate hadn't forgotten her?

_Damn_, she thought. These useless ponderings were doing her no good. _I need to focus. Class will be over soon. If I don't hurry, I'll lose my only chance._ She snuck to Virgil's locker and took a deep breath. She steadied herself, and she reached for the lock. She thought for just a moment longer—_Should I really do this?_—then dialed the combination, careful not to let her power extend farther than her outstretched fingers.

She belatedly hoped that no one would notice the now-opened locker. But she really couldn't do anything about it. After all, a few missing lockers out of a section would be a lot more conspicuous. She took another breath to reign in her fears and doubts and stuck a hand in her pocket. She pulled out the picture in her pocket. This might change everything for Dakota's teenaged heroes.

She pulled in the power that concealed the photo and noticed its back was to her. She almost laughed aloud. It was ridiculous how things like that could seem so funny in stressful situations. She flipped it around and gazed at the picture she had covertly snapped. The boys were both at ease and almost completely off-guard. She was originally going to submit it to the yearbook committee, but she decided against it.

She dug in her pocket again and found the note and the paperclip she meant to attach it with. The note was simple. 'Virgil, he likes you.' She attached the paper to the back of the photo and closed the locker door. She quickly slung her backpack off her shoulder and groped around inside it until she found Richie's journal.

A duplicate picture was fixed to the outside. She had written 'Look Inside' on the bottom. The paperclip also marked the page he was meant to read. There, she had explained everything. How she had been exposed to Bang gas after the cure. How she had used her power to, practically, stalk him back when she had still harbored a crush on him. How she had discovered his and Virgil's powers. Plus, how she had found out about his crush on the other boy.

She explained that, from that point, she had taken to simply watching them. She also told him that she thought Virgil liked him, too. She informed Richie that she had put the picture and note in Virgil's locker. Then, she had apologized for everything.

She knew that, if he wanted to, the super-genius could get the note and photo out of Virgil's locker. She knew Richie had time. Virgil wasn't at school, but she knew, Fate willing, Richie wouldn't take them. The boys were made for each other—she knew it like she knew her own name—even if they didn't quite see it yet.

She put the journal in Richie's locker, shut it, and ran to the girls' restroom. She made sure no one else was there and became visible again. She let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion just as the bell rang. She slipped into the milling throng, unnoticed, as she saw Richie opening his locker.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please?


End file.
